Nightmares
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mr. L has a terrible nightmare. Dimentio comforts him.


**X) Another one-shot! That's like... THREE ONE-SHOTS IN ONE DAY! :O Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

"Mmm… End of worlds…" Dimentio rolled over sleepily, dreaming. "Chicken wings…" Something suddenly startled Dimentio awake. He blinked open his mismatched eyes and squinted.

"And so… I awake, like… Like… Never mind," Dimentio mumbled, too tired to think up a good simile. He was about to drift back of to sleep when he heard the thing that had woken him, a stifled cry. Dimentio sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then, he threw back his covers and slowly floated into the hallway.

Another frightened cry, this one followed by a whimper, came from Mr. L's room. Dimentio cocked his head and slowly floated over to Mr. L's door. Upon opening it, Dimentio was both relieved and slightly frightened. He was relieved because Mr. L didn't appear to be injured and was still sleeping. However, he was fearful because Mr. L was thrashing around in his bed, covered in sweat and sobbing.

"Mr. L?" Dimentio floated over to Mr. L's bed. He noted that L was only wearing his pajama pants. His shirt, mask, hat, gloves, and handkerchief were lying on the floor. Mr. L cried out again and then started sobbing harder. Dimentio shook Mr. L's shoulder.

"Mr. L! Wake up!" He demanded. Mr. L whimpered and then blinked open his silver eyes. His eyes were wide with fright. When he saw Dimentio standing next to his bed, he sat up abruptly and looked around.

"Dimentio," Mr. L whimpered. Dimentio was about to say something, but before he could, Mr. L threw his arms around Dimentio and cried into Dim's pajama shirt. Dimentio was stunned for a moment. Mr. L's warm, bare skin was coated in sweat. His chocolate brown hair was matted to his forehead with both sweat and tears. Mr. L pulled away from Dimentio only slightly and looked up at Dimentio with terrified eyes.

"Are you okay?" Dimentio asked him, sitting down on the edge of Mr. L's bed.

"Now that I'm awake, I am," Mr. L muttered, pulling away from Dimentio completely and rubbing his eyes.

"Nightmares?" Dimentio asked. It wasn't necessarily surprising, however, because Luigi had been known for having nightmares.

"Y-Yeah," Mr. L whispered. He pushed his covers off and sat down next to Dimentio. "I-I was in a room. It was so dark. There was blood all over the walls. I couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed. And then… The lights came on. Then, I was seeing myself as a viewer in a crowd. My body was standing on a chair. Th-There was a noose around my neck. A crowd was gathered around, chanting something in a different language. A random person, a girl, walked up to the chair and kicked it out from under my body." Mr. L paused and shivered.

"After that, they cut the rope and my body fell through a hole in the floor. I was myself again- not watching from the crowd- and I was falling. Falling through endless darkness. A bunch of black shapes were slashing at me, cutting into my skin with sharp claws and talons. Then, I slammed into the bottom of the hole. There was so much blood, and pain… And then, you woke me up," Mr. L felt more tears run down his face.

Dimentio hesitated before wrapping his arms around Mr. L and hugging him. Mr. L sniffled and starting crying again. He buried his face in Dimentio's shoulder, hugging Dimentio back. The two sat there for several minutes until Mr. L's cries slowed.

Dimentio gently laid Mr. L back onto his pillow. Mr. L's eyes fluttered shut and he started softly snoring shortly after that. Dimentio smiled and ran his hand through Mr. L's hair gently.

"Sleep well," He whispered and then stood and floated back to his room.

The next morning, Dimentio and Mr. L slept in, much to Nastasia vexation. She stormed into Dimentio's room and readjusted her glasses.

"Dimentio! Get up! It's Noon!" Nastasia yelled. Dimentio groaned sleepily and blinked open his eyes.

"Good morning, dear," He greeted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"It's afternoon," Nastasia growled.

"Is it?" Dimentio looked at his clock. "So it is…"

"Yes, now, I've got to go get Mr. L up," Nastasia turned to leave, but Dimentio quickly teleported in front of her.

"Can't you let him sleep for a while more?" Dimentio asked hopefully.

"Why?" Nastasia asked, stepping back.

"He was up with nightmares last night," Dimentio told her.

"He was?" Nastasia asked. "How bad were his nightmares?"

"He was sweating like crazy and crying and thrashing," Dimentio explained. "He dreamed he was hanged and falling into endless black." Nastasia nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll give him until one o' clock, 'K?" She said.

"Thank you," Dimentio grinned and nodded.

"You're welcome," Nastasia turned and left the room. Dimentio yawned, scratched his head sleepily, and then got dressed for breakfast.

"Mornin' Dim," O' Chunks greeted Dimentio, who had just teleported into the kitchen.

"Ahaha- yawn- Good morning," Dimentio sat down at the kitchen table and stretched.

"Why are you tired, Dimmy?" Mimi asked as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Mmmm… Huh? Oh, L had a bad dream," Dimentio explained.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

"Mm hmm…" Dimentio responded. "I need some coffee…"

"Here ya go," Mimi grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter and handed it to Dimentio.

"Mmm… Hey… That's my coffee," A gray-gloved hand reached over Dimentio's shoulder and grabbed the cup of coffee. Dimentio grinned, knowing who was behind him.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"After you-know-what happened, yes," Mr. L answered, taking a seat next to Dimmy.

"Your nightmares?" O' Chunks asked. Mr. L cast a glare at Dimentio.

"Yes," He answered.

"Sorry about telling them," Dimentio murmured.

"It's okay," Mr. L shrugged. Nastasia and Count Bleck walked in together, talking in low voices. Nastasia spotted Mr. L and nodded.

"I was going to let you sleep in longer," She told him.

"I guess I woke up," Mr. L shrugged.

"Nastasia told me about your nightmares said Count Bleck," Count Bleck said.

"Yeah, I guess everyone knows now," Mr. L muttered.

"I guess so," Mimi grinned. Mr. L scowled.

"Yeah…Well, I'd better get going," He stated. "Things to do, heroes to kill. Stuff like that." Mr. L took another sip of his coffee, set the mug down on the table, and then walked off. Dimentio watched him leave, a strange smile on his face.

"Watcha thinking about, Dimmy?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing," Dimentio lied, the smile not leaving his face. "Nothing at all…"

**o.O X3 I've had a nightmare similar to that... Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
